Forever and a Day
by tears flow softly
Summary: I was a bit dissapointed with the ending of Emperor Mage (No offense!!) So this is the journey back to Tortall, and the romance of a mage and his student.
1. The First Declaration

Forever and a Day  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything!! (Except the plot) I just wanted a bit of romance, since I dont have any (WAH!) I'll vent out in these.  
  
Basically I wrote this after reading Emperor Mage. Somehow I know that they got together, I just had my own ideas of what happened. So this is the journey from Carthak to Tortall. And what I thinkg went on between a mage and his student.  
  
  
Previously:  
  
"I wish you could come" he (Kaddar) siad.  
"I dont." Numair sad. Daine kicked him gently.  
  
  
The First Declaration  
  
  
Daine looked around her small cabin. The rocking motion of the water made a few items in there jerk around. "Well Kit," she said slowly. "This will be our home for awhile wont it?" Kit made a series of clicks and what not. Daine laughed. "And then, we'll see Cloud!" SHe hugged her elbows. She missed her steadfast companion.  
There was a light knock on the door. Then as if the knocker got his nerve, it strengthened. "Comin!" Daine quickly threw her things on her bunk and opened the door. It was Numair. He had to duck to get inside the low door frame. He smiled nervously as he looked over the surroundings. "Nice place." he said earnestly. His eyes kept wandering until they settled on Daine herself. He colored slightly and looked to the ground. Daine blushed too. "Um, not much to look at down there 'cept hardwood floors."  
Numair immediately looked up. He gave a boyish grin and procceded to exit Daines room, as if wanting to keep what dignity he had with him. Daine giggled (A/N What!?) and grabbed his arm to stop him. "What? As Cloud would say: The stork-man looks truobled." Numiar gave a weak laugh. Then he inhaled deeply and motioned for Daine to sit down.  
He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. He let go of them. He took them again. He was mentally debating what to do. So he just put his hands behind his back. Daine looked at him quizically. "Numair? Whats up?" He looked down at her. "Daine" he sighed. "I dont know what your relationship with Kaddar was. I dont know if you love him, I dont know if you love anyone. I dont know if you do..." Daine interrupted him.  
"Numair! Spit it out!" He looked to the floor again.  
"Iloveyou." he said softly standing up.  
"What?" Daine asked. "And could you sit down, it kinda hurts looking up at you."  
"Iloveyou." he said in a normal tone.  
Daine was shocked. It felt as if her throat had closed. She jumped up. "Say that again?" she croaked.  
"I LOVE YOU!" Numair shouted. "Ok? I LOVE YOU Veriladaine!! He smiled, as if 2o tons had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked down at her and pulled them bot down in sitting positions. "I love you." he said, running his hand over her hair. Daine didnt respond. Numair looked to the ground once more and then left Daine alone.  
Daine struggled to keep from falling over. Kitten jumped up next to her. They had both forgotten she was there. "Did he say what I think he said?" Daine asked. Kitten squeeked and nodded.  
  
  
Well, thats this chapter. Review please! This story I have dedicated myself to. I have chapters 2 and 3 in my head ready to be typed. I just want to know if I'm not doing this all in vain. 


	2. What have I done?

Forever and a Day  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything!! (Except the plot) I just wanted a bit of romance, since I dont have any (WAH!) I'll vent out in these.  
  
Basically I wrote this after reading Emperor Mage. Somehow I know that they got together, I just had my own ideas of what happened. So this is the journey from Carthak to Tortall. And what I thinkg went on between a mage and his student.  
  
  
Previously:  
  
  
  
  
The First Declaration  
  
  
Numair quickly walked down to his quarters. 'Idiot' he said to himself. 'What have I done?' He sat dwon and put his head in his hands. He stayed that wya for about fifteen minutes. Then there was a kncok (more like a thump) on the door. Numair didnt budge. Then the all to farmiliar clicking a squeeking noise was heard. The door was then kicked open by none other than Kitten.  
"Kitten!" he cried. "Do you have no respect for a persons privacy?!" Kitten rolled her eyes and held out a sheet of parchment (A/N I dont know if they used paper or not.) "Whats this?" he said talking it and fumbling at its seal. 'Its Daines handwriting!' he thought happily to himself. His wonderful happy buble of hope popped when he read its contents.  
  
To Numair Salasin,  
Numair, I dont, I cant think of what to say to your st outburst. Please forgive me, but when we reach Tortall, I'm gon leaving and will be staying with the 2nd and 3rd rider group. Or where ever Onau needs me.  
I dont want you to think that our relash friendship is in ruins. Its not. I just need time for myself.  
Your everlasting friend,  
Veriladaine Sarrasri (Daine)  
Numair gave a weak smile, for Kittens sake. But he couldnt hold it in. He put his head in his hands and small sobbing noises could be heard. "What have I done?"   
Back at Daines quarters, Daine laid down the ink well and pen she was doodling with. She looked down at her drawing. It was of Numair. "What do I have a one track mind?" She sighed heavily. "Did I do the right thing?" She jumped up and decided to go check.   
She walked down the deck to Numairs room. She put her ear on the door. She heard Numairs small cries and Kittens soft chirps, obviously trying to comfort him. Danie hit her head hard on the door. "What have I done?" she moaned.  
  
Ok, Its a really short chapter I know. But I need it to be short in order to make my others better. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I'm having problems with school, friends, and my guy. But I will have the next chapter out real soon!!! 


End file.
